A Ghoul in the School
by AnotherHugePhanatic
Summary: When Danny Fenton gets an invitation to a school he's never heard of, he's suspicious at first. But he can't ignore the allure of a year or two without ghost hunting. This is my first ever story, so roast me if you want.
1. chapter 1

Ch. 1

It was a typical Saturday morning. Nothing spectacular occured other than a few chirping birds by one Danny Fenton's window sill, his almost unnaturally bright blue eyes slowly creeping open from behind his raven mop of hair to the sun's light. All in all, it seemed akin to an old animation's introduction; unnaturally peaceful like nothing could go wrong. That is, until he heard his mother shouting his name from downstairs.

"Danny, could you come down here please!?"

At that, he immediately snapped his eyes open, sitting up in his bed. "Be there in a second!" He shouted back. He hoped he wasn't in trouble.

He dashed to his closet and put on his typical t-shirt and jeans before he dashed through his door. He secretly hoped deep down that it wasn't another attempt to make one of his parents' inventions "Danny proof". He's been blasted though walls, stuck to ceilings, and knocked unconscious a few times too many since telling his parents the truth about his ghost side with descriptions of his adventures, from the portal incident to present day.

Sure it was hard to do, but since he started having dreams of saving the world from a giant meteor, he felt like he just had to. Surprisingly, they took it much better than he expected. No experiments other than a few tests to see if his condition was fatal, no dissections, and nothing to prove his previous fears correct. They simply stood there, shocked, letting the fact they hunted their own son for two years sink into their minds before they hugged him while they broke down crying. After that, they announced to the public that they have made a truce with the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, in order to deal with the ghost problem that plagued the town.

Needless to say, Vlad was beyond angry at his parent's acceptance, but he wasn't one to go against "his" Madeline. So, in spite of his hatred against his father, he decided to help fund Fenton Works from the shadows. It took a little convincing, and more than a few pot shots from his precious Maddie, but he eventually convinced them of his attempt to turn over a new leaf. He even began to truly see Daniel as a nephew instead of a pawn, even if the boy didn't trust him still, as well as talk with Danielle a few times over the phone.

But this wasn't what Danny was expecting. And, in all honesty, it made him stop in his tracks for a split second before taking his seat at the table. His family was there, his mother holding a letter in her hands with his dad and sister at her sides. Putting the letter down, she lifted her head to look at her son.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked, nervousness obvious by his voice alone. "Am I in trouble? Because if this is about that gumball machine last week, I swear it wasn't my fault." He said with forced confidence, remembering how many people had been forcefully pelted with gumballs by Johnny 13's shadow. A chuckle came from the living room.

"Oh, Danny." His mother replied with quite a large hint of melancholy. This was enough to make Danny's nervousness increase ten fold and his facade of confidence to fade. That is, until his Dad decided to break the silence.

"Son, I couldn't be more proud of you!" Came his dad's booming voice with a hard pat on the boy's back.

"U-uh... What?" He was dumbfounded. One moment he believed he was in trouble, holding his breath in fear, and the next he was... Praised?

"It looks like you've been accepted into a prestigious school." It was Jazz's turn to speak, but her voice came with a tinge of jealousy. "And one for... Creatures, for lack of a better term. No offense."

"Um, none taken." Before, he was just confused. But now, now he was at a total loss for words, struggling to form a sentence. "What do you mean creatures?"

"Exactly that. Creatures. Apparently, monsters exist too." She replied, handing Danny the letter, still a little sour about the fact that ghosts exist. "You qualified for an invitation, and because of your little secret dunking your grades down the proverbial septic tank, this seems like a good idea."

Before he could get a word to come from his open mouth, Danny was squeezed in a tight hug by his mother. "My baby's going to Japan!" She cried out, squeezing tighter with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Whoa, Japan?!"

"Yeah, dude. Seems pretty cool in my opinion, but that's just me." Came a familiar voice from the sofa. "Besides, I heard they have some pretty sweet female uniforms there."

"Tucker, shut up." Another voice said with a slap against the mentioned boy's head. "That's not what's important right now."

"Whatever Sam. I think you're just jealous that he's gonna be getting a good look at some short skirts."

"Jealous?! Me, jealous?! Of him looking at a degrading, stereotypical, not to mention offensive perversion of school uniforms that you seem to think exist-"

"Uh, erhm. So Danny, you're going, right?" He interrupted quickly with panic in his eyes. Never was it a good idea to fight Sam when she was angry. Even ghosts knew that at this point.

"Well, I guess." He wrestled his way from his mother's grasp and stood between his family and friends. "I mean, these guys do seem pretty legitimate, even if I've never heard of a Yokai Academy before." He thought a little more about it, but the more he swirled the thought around in his head, the more he enjoyed the idea. A break from ghost hunting while being around others at least slightly like him? It sounded like a dream come true!

"Well, even if I think the idea stinks," came Sam's response, "I can't stop you. Besides, like Jazz said, you're practically flunking here because of your hero complex. This could be a good thing."

And she was right. Even though Danny told his parents his secret, he couldn't allow the whole world to know. It was awkward enough the first time. And because of that, he was still barely passing with a rollercoaster of a student record.

"You're right. It's not like it's permanent anyway. I could still visit." He thought aloud to himself more than anything. "And flying at Mach 23 means I could be here in a literal monochromic flash."

"Wow, I didn't even know that word was in your dictionary." Sam said with a mocking tone, getting a chuckle from the others. But Danny didn't hear her. He was lost in his own thoughts.

With a grin, he broke from his pseudo trance and nodded his head. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely going."


	2. chapter 2

**So, in all honesty, I wasn't expecting anyone to read this. But, since people apparently are interested in this story, there are a few things I need to say before I continue.**

 **I** **know this is probably gonna get most of you guys ready to behead me and stick my severed skull on a pike, but I gotta be straight forward with y'all before I get any further. I made this fic purely on impulse. It's how I've been about everything in my life and this story won't be entirely immune to it** , **but I promise I'll try to get in at least one chapter a week.**

 **Another** **thing I gotta get off my chest or else I'll feel guilty for the rest of my existence, is the fact that I know very little about Rosario Vampire. I hardly watched the anime or read the books other than an episode or two, but reading all the other fanfics from this crossover sparked my interest. I mean, they seem to fit so well together. A half ghost who's also half human going to a school for monsters that despises humans? Awesome! So yes, I'm pretty much getting all the info of the characters from other fanfics and I have almost no clue as to what happens in the end of the series. So, I would just like to apologise for if and when I do mess up. Just let me know when I get something wrong and correct me.** **Seriously, I welcome constructive criticism. It lets me know when I'm doing a bad job.**

 **Anyway, if that didn't put you off, enjoy, I guess.** **Or don't. Either's fine.**

Ch. 2

Danny's breath hitched in his throat. It had been one week since he agreed to go to Yokai Academy. One long, extra awkward week at both school and home. Once the news of his eventual departure reached his teachers, they decided it best to cut the sixteen year old some major slack. Especially Mr. Lancer. He was pardoned for being late, allowed to "go to the restroom" more frequently, and he even got higher grades than usual, even though it hardly mattered.

That's not to say it wasn't appreciated. It honestly made him feel wanted and liked in a way. Even Dash, who had bullied Danny for as long as he can remember, let him go without being stuffed in a locker. No, it wasn't bad, not bad at all. It was just so strange, so foreign, to not be hated by everyone just for being him.

So when they had to fly to that bus stop the letter directed him to in order to be picked up, it was particularly difficult to let go of the hug he currently found himself in. Both his friends and family were huddled together with Danny in the center, all attempting to hold back tears. Except his Dad, who broke down the minute he locked eyes with his son. He kept muttering things along the lines of, "My boy's all grown up," muffled behind his tears making it hard to understand.

When the hug was finally broken, he looked at his friends and family for what felt like the last time, even if it wasn't forever. Each of their faces were all red with puffy eyes, even Sam who never really cried for anything. "I'll miss you guys." Danny said, his voice almost breaking. "And I'll make sure to visit a lot."

"You better." Sam said before anyone else could even open their mouths to reply. "Or I'll personally fly my family's private jet straight back here, just so I can kick you with my steel toe boots." Despite her tone, Danny could tell she didn't exactly mean it. He hoped.

"Yeah dude, and I'll fly with her to make sure she doesn't seriously damage you, even with your super healing." Tucker leaned closer to Danny. "And send some pics too." Before he wiggled his eyebrows, letting him know exactly what he meant.

"Make sure to take care of yourself sweetie," his mother cut in. "Remember to make friends and eat healthy. And don't you dare forget to do your exercises young man."

"Yeah, I know Mom." He gave a grin. Those exercises were one of the things that connected him to his mother since he told her his secret, so of course he was going to continue them.

"And try to pay attention in class too. Just because you'll be in another country doesn't mean you can shake off your responsibilities."

"Yeah, yeah, I got this, Jazz." He said with mock annoyance, smiling at her huff. "I am a Fenton after all."

"He's right Jazzy-pants!" His Dad all but shouted in surprising volume and pride. "Intelligence runs in the Fenton blood!"

"Dad, I don't think that's how it works." Danny muttered beneath his breath. Sure his Dad meant well, but he never really put much thought into what he said, giving most the impression he was a bumbling idiot despite his numerous degrees. But, in a way, he was somewhat right. Before the accident, Danny was a straight A student full of potential. But afterwards, with his newfound powers and responsibilities, his grades and attendance took a nosedive.

"Oh, I know that Danny, but you know what I meant." His Dad replied with surprising softness. "I just know you'll do great here without any ghosts to worry about. You've always had that spark in you, son, and even if you don't always see it, I do." He continued as he softly ruffled Danny's hair.

"Thanks Dad." Danny's eyes, which were filled with surprise at his Dad's soft speech, sparkled a little. Nope. Not a tear. Definitely not a tear. Danny Phantom does _not_ cry.

With a few more reluctant good-byes, hugs, and a bag full of Fenton Works Ectoplasmic Technology for "emergencies", Danny was alone at the bus stop, looking at where his family once stood. He sure was going to miss them.

"Hey kid, you going to get on or look at the sidewalk all day." Came an unfamiliar voice. To his surprise, and slight terror, Danny turned and saw a bus that simply wasn't there before. It's a good thing his parents rewired the Fenton Helmet to speed up his learning of Japanese, even if he had helmet hair for days after that. If they hadn't, he would of thought this guy was some kind of magical teleporting kidnapper.

"C'mon kid, I don't got all day." The man from inside said, a little frustrated. "Actually, that's debatable, but whatever. You goin to Yokai or what?"

Danny could only give a nod.

"Good. Now get on." The man's face grew into a smirk as he stepped into the bus, giving Danny a small chill. "You sure you're on the right bus? You seem pretty scrawny to me."

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look!" Danny somewhat lied. Despite the fact that his human form wasn't any stronger than normal, he trained a little in martial arts with his Mom. Sure he wasn't built like a house like his Dad, or as good a fighter as his Mom, but could definitely hold his own in human form now. The longer he stared, the harder he fought against the unsettling feeling he got from the driver's smile.

The driver just gave out a chuckle before shaking his head. "If you say so. Just askin' cause Yokai's a pretty scary place."

At that, Danny sat down, a little less unnerved at what the man just said and a little more filled with excitement. He already knew the place was filled with monsters, so there was little that could happen that would surprise him. At least, he hoped so.

And that hope was almost instantly crushed as, after they drove under a normal looking tunnel, the scene outside the window instantly changed. Sure he's been to the Ghost Zone, a weird place that was basically The Land of the Dead, but this looked more like Sam's personal paradise. Dark, gloomy, and spine-tingling. She would've felt right at home.

His musings were broken when his phone started ringing. Checking the Caller ID on his screen, he let out a groan. On his screen flashed the name Mayor Masters. Of course the crazy somehow got his number. With more than a little hesitance, he answered the call.

"What do you want, fruitloop?"

"Come now, little badger, must we start with the school yard insults so soon?" Came Vlad's posh, and in Danny's opinion, annoying voice.

"That depends. Are you calling to rub in the fact that with Phantom gone you can take control over Amity Park?"

"My, we're jumping to conclusions rather quickly, aren't we Daniel?" Vlad let out a laugh. "No, dear boy, I merely called to wish you good fortune on your little extended vacation. Heaven knows you need it. You've nearly run yourself into the ground this past year."

"Wait, what?" Danny nearly wispered. He didn't think Vlad could be sincere at all. "Look, my parent's might believe your little redemption arc story, but that doesn't mean I completely buy it myself."

Vlad only sighed. "Look, Daniel, I know I have done many cruel, unspeakable things-"

"Hold it, fruitloop, you didn't let me finish." Danny interrupted with a smirk. "I might not completely trust you, but that doesn't mean I can't try."

He could practically hear Vlad's brain stuttering. "You truly mean that, Daniel?"

"Of course, dude. Lying's never been my strong suit. Besides, a pretty smart guy once told me that everyone deserves a second chance."

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you, little badger."

"No problem."

And at that, Danny hung up. That was a little awkward in his opinion, and the sooner it ended, the better. And not a moment too soon, it seemed, as the bus came to a stop near a large building that looked almost out of place from it's surroundings. That call must of taken longer than he thought.

After he got down from the bus, he took in a deep breath. This was it. The start of something great. Everything was gonna be uphill from here. No ghost attacks, no Dash, no outrageous gorilla essays. No sir, everything was gonna be a oka-

"Look out!"

Danny suddenly found himself on the floor, feeling a warm tingling coming from his nose and a thumping from his face. In front, and on top of him, he noticed a girl and her bike, lying on the floor with him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what just happened. But what did confuse him, somewhat, was his arm placement. It was right on her thigh!

He moved a little too quickly in embarrassment, before sputtering some apologies with a burning red blush on his face and a bloody nose. "No, no, it wasn't your fault, I just... get a little... dizzy." Was her only response before she noticed the blood. Danny couldn't help but notice her stare as her eye lids drooped and found it just a little uncomfortable. At least his pants didn't become intangible again.

"Uh, you okay?" He asked a little nasally because of his rapidly healing nose. "You didn't hit your head too hard, did you? Cause you're kinda staring." But she didn't respond. At least not to his questions.

"Ooh, blood. I. I'm sorry, but I can't help it!"

"What are you-HEY!" Was all he could let out as she sunk her surprisingly sharp teeth into his neck.

Danny was struggling, trying to fight/wiggle his way out from beneath the cute girl who just started sucking the blood from his neck like some kind of-

"Sorry about that." The girl said as she disconnected from his body. "I really couldn't stop. I just smelt blood and I'm... I'm really sorry.

You see, I'm a vampire."


	3. chapter 3

**Okay, so, little tidbit of info that isn't exactly necessary, but I was listening to the original Ghostbusters theme while writing this chapter. Well, mainly Danny's transformation scene, but I just couldn't resist playing it again. It's so catchy! I personally wish there were more Ghostbusters/Danny Phantom crossovers. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Might be bad, but hey, I tried to make it longer than 1000 words this time. Oh, and random question, should I give the chapters actual names, or just leave them as they are?**

Ch. 3

He was stunned, too stunned to even be angry. Not only did this pink haired girl just bite into his neck, she just admitted to being a vampire! Thoughts rushed into his head before he had a chance to process them. Where were her fangs? How was she standing in the middle of the broad daylight and not bursting into flames? She's wearing a cross, so shouldn't she be collapsing on the floor right now? She must have caught his semi blank staring, because she shyly tried to look down and away. But the only thing that happened to slip its way out of his mind and to his mouth was a simple, "Y-you bit me! You just sucked my blood!"

Her voice was nervous as she replied somewhat quietly. "Yes, I did. Sorry for crashing into you like that. I get really dizzy sometimes because I'm anemic." The girl then gave a little smile before licking her lips for the last of his blood as she stood up and picked up her bike. "If it makes you feel any better, you taste really good. The best I've ever had." Her expression quickly turned to concern. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"U-uh thanks, good to know I'm of decent enough quality, I guess. And, no, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I'm a really fast healer." He replied as he picked himself up off the floor and dusted his uniform. She seemed to relax a little at that and it was true. He never got scars from his fights, and he could already feel his bite marks healing, his nose having reset itself just moments ago.

The raven haired boy blinked away the slight after shock of his excitement before looking at her with a wide grin, his thoughts finally catching up to his mouth. "I can't believe it, you're a real vampire!" The girl seemed to flinch, but Danny hadn't noticed. This was his first contact with another creature, somebody who wasn't a ghost but he could almost definitely relate to. Sam would kill to be in his position right now, meeting a real deal vampire, except for the whole having blood sucked thing. Tucker would definitely be jealous too, but for completely different reasons. He was a technological genius who managed to turn his outdated PDA into what was practically a portable supercomputer, but he could never keep his eyes off a girl for too long.

"Do you... hate my kind?" She asked with a tone of fear as she looked at him. "Vampires, I mean?"

"Huh?" Danny was about to fire off all kinds of questions in rapid succession, but that made him stop before he had the chance. "No, I mean, I kinda used to in a way?" The girl froze. "There was this one nutjob who looked like a cheap vampire ripoff that was crazy for my mom and constantly tried to kill my dad, but we made up just a while ago. But you're the first real vampire I've met, so I can't say I hate your kind."

She instantly broke into a smile. "Great! Not about the crazy man, but for not hating me! Do you wanna be friends?"

As they continued to walk down the path to the academy, he answered her question. "Sure, why not? My name's Daniel Fenton." His eyes burrowed in slight confusion. "Or is that Fenton Daniel here? I could never get that right, even with the Helmet. Anyway, my friends call me Danny." He reached out his hand to be shaken.

"Mine is Moka Akashiya." She clasped her hand against Danny's and shook it. "Nice to meet you Danny. Are you new to Yokai too?"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just a little." The girl now known as Moka replied with a good natured laugh behind her words. "Maybe we can talk more after the introduction ceremony." Were her last words before she went to chain her bike and disappeared into the crowd near the huge building at the end of the path.

In all honesty, Danny was more than a little bit disappointed. This was a school for monsters, creatures like him, things that go bump in the night and shouldn't exist outside of fairy tales, b-movies, and child nightmares. Yet here were all these normal teens and adults crowded in front of a large, completely normal looking building. Every single person he saw had absolutely no indication of what monster they were, and if it weren't for the unsettling forest, the tunnel portal, and the fact that a girl with pink hair just recently sucked his blood, Danny would have thought the Monster High gimmick was just a joke to exaggerate teenage hormones.

But Danny was here, at a school that was said to be dedicated to teaching beings like him, and he was definitely going to make the best of it. As the ceremony that consisted of little more than a speech about first year students ended, Danny made his way to his homeroom. When he opened the door, it looked like he was just on time, as students were at their seats with the teacher at the front. He instantly noticed her tail and ears, figuring quickly that she was some kind of cat woman. Danny decided it best to sit near the back opposite of the entrance, if only to avoid potentially unwanted attention. Her pointing stick slammed against the board, bringing his attention back to her.

"Now, as you may or may not know, the world has come under the control of billions of humans, and like it or not, we are out numbered. So, in order to ensure our survival, we have no choice but to learn how to coexist with humanity." The teacher, named Miss Nekonome, paused for a moment, if for dramatic effect or to take a breath, Danny didn't know. "Which is what you will be doing in Yokai Academy. In order to aid in doing so, it is against the rules to show your true forms. As long as you are here, you will not shed your human disguise, as it is fundamental to your education."

Danny nodded to himself. So this wasn't what they really looked like? It was all just a disguise? At least he didn't have to really hide. He truly did have two forms after all.

"Hey teach." A student with slick hair almost shouted. "Wouldn't just be easier to eat all of those weak humans?" He seemed to think for a second. "Except for the cute girls. I can think of better things to do to them." He licked his pierced lip with a long, prehensile tongue. Danny was disgusted to say the least, and was about to open his mouth to retort until Miss Nekonome did it for him.

"Oh no, there are no humans in this school as there's a barrier preventing any from getting in, much less finding out about it in the first place."

"And if one got in?" Someone asked.

"Well, they would be killed immediately."

Danny gulped, wondering if that rule still applied to him while he was human. Briefly, he wondered what life would have been like for the poor sap who would have gone to this shool as a complete human. His fears were suspended when the door almost burst open, allowing pink hair and large bright eyes to enter. "Sorry for being late," a familiar voice sounded. "I got lost after the ceremony."

The class exploded into a chorus of comments, each one complimenting Moka's body in some way. Many called her beautiful, some called her a Goddess, and even fewer called her the love of their lives despite knowing her for less than thirty seconds.

"That's okay." Miss Nekonome replied. "We only just started. Take a seat anywhere." She seemed to mutter something under her breath that Danny barely heard but he swore it sounded like something similar to "She's definitely a cutie".

Moka looked around the room for a moment before her eyes locked onto a certain raven haired boy's form. "Danny?"

The boy could only give a small wave with a slight blush. "Uh, hey Moka."

"Danny!" She shouted as she rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug. The whispers started again, this time in jealousy. It was obvious that they were directed towards him, and he swore he heard some death threats here and there. But one student's glare pierced the others. One that belonged to a student with slicked back hair.

The rest of the classes went by with hardly an issue, save for the compliments Moka seemed to be oblivious to. Afterwards, while they walked down the halls, every male student they passed, as well as some females, commented on her form while mentioning plans about Danny's death. He knew it was just jealousy talking, and they wouldn't be able to do much to him, but it still sent him on edge. They were real monsters. Who knew what they were capable of?

Danny and Moka both jumped in surprise when the boy with piercings appeared in front of them, blocking their path. "Hey there beautiful," He said in an obviously rehearsed "flirtatious" tone. "My name's Saizou Komiya, and I already know what yours is, Moka Akashiya." The boy, Saizou, seemed to glare at Danny's significantly smaller form. "What are you doing hanging around a weakling like this loser, when you can be with me?" Moka ducked behind Danny's body, obviously frightened. This only got laughter from Saizou. "Hiding behind such a wimp. I'm almost insulted."

"Hey!" Danny said, annoyed that somehow his reputation seemed to have traveled with him.

"You gonna say something, runt?" He asked, picking up Danny from the front of his uniform and getting in his face, taking in a big loud sniff. "What kind of monster are you anyway? You smell human."

"Uch, ew. And your breath smells worse than if sewer water and baby barf had a kid." Danny's face curled up in disgust. A few witnesses laughed before shutting up in fear. "Ever heard of toothpaste? Or a mint?" He was rewarded with Saizou's face twisting in anger, before he threw him into a wall, leaving a Danny shaped imprint as a new decoration. Danny barely had time to shakily take himself out of it before he was reunited with Saizou's rage filled eyes. "If I see you hanging around Moka again, I swear I'll kill you!" He threatened, mouth practically foaming and voice filled with malice.

Saizou then dropped him and walked off, the other students making a path avoiding him. "Geez, and I thought I was done with guys like that." Danny said to himself, cleaning his uniform off. Moka hurried to his side, worry on her face. "You're not hurt are you?" She asked, eyes wide.

"No, just a little dirty. Fast healer, remember?" Danny looked at himself, thinking back at what Saizou just said. "Come on, I need to take my mind off this."

And so, Danny and Moka began to explore the school grounds, asking each other about their experiences. Eventually they found their way out of the building and into the surrounding forest with a map they picked up along the way. Moka chose then to attempt to reignite a conversation. "So, what do you think of Yokai?"

Danny took a look at her, then the forest that crowded around them. "It's not bad. A little better than my old school." That wasn't entirely untrue. Without ghostly interruption, Danny could actually focus and learn. "The threats against my life were something I could have lived wihout."

"I understand how you feel." Moka replied, looking a little more forlorn.

"How so?" He asked. She has received nothing but compliments all day, so how can she relate to his bullying dilemma?

"Before I came here, I attended a middle school for humans. They would torment and taunt me, tease me for being different, and make me feel like a freak. Sometimes it would get so bad that I wished I didn't exist." Her face appeared torn by sadness at remembering what she went through. But she seemed to have suddenly forgotten how to be sad as she looked up at Danny and changed her expression to one of pure happiness. "But then you came along, and you not hating vampires made me so happy! It definitely helps that your blood is delicious, too. You're much better than any human! They're the worst. I hate them all!"

"You can't mean that." Danny said in disbelief. "You haven't met all of them."

"Well, no, I haven't. But the one's I have met so far have been terrible!"

"But I'm human!"

The last sentence slipped out. Danny really didn't mean to say it, but hearing her describe humans with such distaste gave him such an awful feeling. She looked at him with shock before she opened her mouth again. "Danny, don't play games like that. You can't be a human. You're so kind."

"Yeah, well, not all humans are cruel you know." His face turned to a small pout. "Just like how not all vampires are evil."

"Danny, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Moka seemed to be in the verge of tears. Danny took one look at her distraught riddled face, and rolled his eyes in surrender. "Oh, fine. I forgive you." He said with a grin, opening his arms. "Come here."

But before she could accept the hug, a huge swinging fist pummeled into Danny, making him fly farther into the forest. A loud crack was heard as he collided with a stray tombstone, knocking him unconscious.

"Hah!" An all too familiar voice laughed. "Like I said, pathetic. Now, Moka, where did we leave off?"

"Let go of me!" She cried in terror. "Help! Danny!"

Saizou's skin seemed to crack as his whole body shook. "Ooh, Moka. I can't help it when I get like this." His form split, revealing an almost insect like body, covered in natural armor. "There's no stopping me now."

Meanwhile, Danny gave out a loud groan. He could feel each of his bones resetting, and even some skin closing. It always felt so strange after a big fight to feel his body repairing and it wasn't always this perfect, but he was not going to complain with the results it had. He shook his head and stood up, blinking away the stars in his vision. "Ugh, anybody got a license plate on the dump truck that hit me?" He joked to himself. His eyes bulged as he heard Moka scream his name before he took off in a sprint. Nothing could really prepare him for what he saw. Some kind of overgrown insect clutching Moka as it licked her face.

"Hey ugly!" He shouted, getting the things attention. He continued after it looked at him. "Mind telling me what reject b-movie you stepped out of so I can send you back?"

"You're still alive?!" It replied in a familiar voice, genuinely interested.

"Run Danny, it's Saizou!" Moka cried from the thing's grip. "You can't fight him like this!"

"Wait, Saizou? The guy with killer breath?"

"That's enough outta you!" Saizou shouted, lifting a giant hand before smashing it where Danny was standing. He grinned at the crater he left behind. "Get back from that!"

"Well, I would," came Danny's voice with a high amount of cheekiness as he phased back up from the ground besides the crater. "But the thing is, you completely missed me."

"Wha-how did you-?"

"Can't really say. It's against the rules to show your true form." Danny grinned.

"Screw the rules! We're off school grounds!" The giant's grin returned. "And that means I don't have to hold back before I squish you like a grape!"

"So the rules don't apply off school grounds? Alright then." Danny's eyes flashed a neon green. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with my friends. I'm Going Ghost!"

A brightly glowing white ring appeared around Danny's waist, stopping Saizou's sprint before it really started and bringing Moka's mouth open in awe. It split in two, each ring traveling across his body, turning it into an ectoplasmic mass, stopping his heartbeat and changing his school uniform into a black and white hazmat suit with a stylized DP on the center of his chest. When the rings reached his head, his raven hair and ice blue eyes changed color, becoming snow white and radioactive green respectively as his skin seemed to slightly tan. A white aura seemed to pour from his form like a light bulb and the air seemed to grow colder.

With the transformation complete, Danny floated up into the air with his legs fading into a wispy tail. "So are we just gonna stand here and look pretty," he asked, lighting his fists up with blazing green energy. "Or are we gonna fight?"

Saizou shook off his surprise and busted out in laughter. When he calmed down, he narrowed his eyes. "You think your little light show's gonna scare me?" He scanned Danny up and down before locking eyes with him. "I don't sense any power from you, so you couldn't stand to fight me!"

"Then prove it, you big dumb cockroach wannabe!"

Saizou roared as he charged towards Danny, almost too fast to react. Danny simply phased through him, reaching for a leg. When he managed to grasp one, he easily lifted him off his feet and into the air.

"Hey-What are you doing! Put me down!" Despite trying to sound angry, it was obvious he was terrified. This scrawny stick of a boy lifted him with no trouble and was now flying into the sky.

"Oh, what's the matter." Danny taunted. "I thought I couldn't beat you in a fight." He then noticed the way Saizou was fidgeting.

"You wanna be put down that badly? I can help with that." He began to spin like a top, soon reaching his maximum speed.

"At 17,647 miles per hour, I hope this really hurts!" Danny shouted when he let go of the big guy, throwing him at high speeds towards the graveyard.

A large cloud of soil sprouted up from where Saizou landed, revealing a huge crater when the dust settled. Feeling proud at his handy work, Danny flew back down to Moka, lifting her back up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He noticed her confused stare. "Sorry, standard question. Did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No, I. Danny, what...How did you-?" She was cut short as a loud groun was heard, bringing their attention back to the crater. Saizou stood, shakily, leering at Danny and Moka before he broke out into a full charge. Danny barely had enough time to pull Moka out of the way with him, his hand catching on something and pulling it off. Opening his hand, Danny saw what it was. "Oops, sorry."

But his apology went unheard, because Moka seemed to undergo a transformation of her own. Her hair faded silver as she grew in height, fangs appearing in her teeth, and her eyes became slitted. All the while, Saizou seemed to flinch at the amout of power she was putting out.

"A ruffian believes himself to be worthy of me." The new Moka said in disgust. "And one like all the others. All size, and nothing more." Danny and Saizou both stared at her in confusion. It was as if Moka completely changed personalities. "What's the matter, little monster? I thought you wanted this?" She taunted. "Or am I right? That you're all bark and no bite, as they say?"

In anger, Saizou charged at her, pulling back a fist and throwing it at her at full force; only to have it caught in an open palm. He stared in shock, pain beginning to show on his face. "I knew it. Just like the others." The new Moka leaped into the air, delivering a roundhouse kick into the face of the chitinous bafoon. "Know your place!" She cried as he flew backwards into a tombstone, knocking him out for good this time.

Danny stood in awe. Yes, Moka was beautiful, he'll admit that, but whoever this woman was was drop dead gorgeous, no pun intended. Not only that, but she just beat Saizou into submission with one kick!

He noticed her smug grin at her victory, but as soon as he saw it, she turned towards him with a fire in her eyes.

"You!" The woman all but hissed.

"Uh, who?" Danny looked around, hoping that she wasn't talking about him. "Me?"

"You have thirty seconds to explain yourself." Her glare almost made whatever he had that counted as the ectoplasmic equivalent of flesh shiver. "And I will be counting."

"Sure, sure." He wouldn't admit it, but her voice alone made him nervous. "Sounds fair enough." Danny began to tell his story of how he pretty much died and came back to life through an interdimensional portal to the Ghost Zone, used his powers to take the malevolent ghosts back to where they belong, and eventually his decision to come to Yokai. It intrigued the woman, to see a being walking the line between the living and the dead who had the ability to choose between being a member of one or the other. She showed interest in every aspect of his tale, from the day of his accident, to the bus drive to the Academy. Danny was only glad to have someone to talk to who didn't try to psychoanalyze him.

"So, basically, I'm a ghost with the power to live," he said as he transformed back to a human. "And a guy with the power to die."

"Interesting. I can see why you were hesitant to explain yourself to my Outer self." She stated. "You fall under both monster and human categories."

"Er, yeah." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "It would've been really weird to explain, but it looks like hiding the truth didn't do any good." He said, waving his hand to show the destructive aftermath of the fight.

"Quite right. You interest me, Danny Fenton." She grabbed the rosary from Danny's hand and put it back around her neck. "And my Outer self seems very taken with you, be it for your blood or something more." Before Danny could get a word or a question in, she clasped the rosary on. "Therefore, I leave her in your care. Do not disappoint me". She then transformed back into her normal, no, Outer pink haired self.

She wobbled in her stance and would have fallen if Danny hadn't caught her. She opened her eyes and looked into Danny's. "I guess it's my turn to explain now, huh?"

"That would be nice."

After a brief explanation of the rosary behaving like a lock and key to her Inner, darker self, Moka and Danny found their way back to the school, dragging then dropping the still unconscious Saizou at the nursery. Danny outright refused to simply leave him there to die. Despite being a little put off about her split personalities, Danny found comfort in Moka's company. He still had many questions about being a vampire that were running through his head, but he felt too much happened in one day to burden it with a thorough interrogation. Before they parted ways, they found themselves leaning closer, their faces becoming inches apart.

Until Moka sunk her teeth into Danny's neck.

"Ach! Moka! At least give me some warning!"

Questions could wait for another day.


	4. chapter 4

**So, here's a new one. Honestly, I hardly knew how to write this chapter, and my phone kept flipping out, so things might suddenly jump here and there.**

Ch. 4

The morning sun crept into Danny's dorm room, lighting the dim interior a dull gold. Atop the desk beside his bed laid a laptop that beared the Fenton logo currently opening a video call between Danny and both his friends and family. Each appeared within their own little screen, Tucker and Sam on one side, with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton along with Jazz reading a book on the sofa on the other. Each attempted to talk above the other as soon as they saw Danny's face, creating a wave of gibberish.

"Guys, guys, one at a time!" Came Danny's voice, putting his hands up in mock surrender. Once they began to quiet down, he let out a breath of relief. "Wow, I didn't think that would work. Mom and Dad, why don't you guys go first?"

"Danny boy, how's it been?!" His Dad yelled, face getting a little too close to the computer's camera after he shoved his wife away in his excitement. "You having fun over there?!"

"Well, it's been great really. Without all the stress I used to have back in Amity, everything's been smooth sailing."

"How is this call even possible?" Tucker cut in, tapping away on his PDA. "I've been trying to locate you, and even though your laptop's pinging in Tokyo, you're nowhere on the map. It's like you're not here-here."

"That may be because he isn't." Danny's mother recovered from Jack's shove, appearing on the window beside her husband. "Tucker, sweetie, do you really think we would willingly send our boy to a school full of monsters without the finest tech we could muster?" She asked, feigning offense. "Us, the people who developed the technology capable of piercing a hole into a purgatory dimension full of post human consciousness?"

Tucker hung his head a little, his shoulders sinking. "Right, stupid question. So what, we're connected by some kind of inter-dimensional communication tether?"

Madeline Fenton nodded sagely. "Some may call us paranoid-"

"But we're always prepared!" Jack appeared, hugging his wife with his giant hand.

"So I'm in a pocket dimension?" When his mother nodded once more, Danny looked around at the room around him. "Cool."

"Very cool. But we're getting off topic." Sam stated with crossed arms. "What's it been like, you know, around people like you?"

Jazz seemed to perk up, though it was obvious she tried to hide it. Danny noticed nonetheless. "It's been pretty amazing, actually. I mean, it's against the rules to show what you really look like and everybody uses a human disguise. But guess what? I met a vampire!"

Both his friends and even his sister gasped in excitement, but his parents did so for a different reason.

"Danny, they haven't hurt you, have they?" His mother asked, obviously worried.

"Wha-no! I mean, they kinda sucked my blood a few times." Danny showed his scarless neck to the camera, where Moka has repeatedly sunk her teeth. "But it's alright! Nothing's happening to me, I'm not hurt, I'm not turning into one. I'm perfectly fine."

His parents visibly relaxed. Sam chose then to step into the spotlight, flying towards the camera with excitement in her eyes. "What're they like? How big were their fangs? What color were their eyes and what did they wea-"

"Whoa, Sam, calm down." Danny cut her off. "She's pretty cool, one of the nicest people I've met actually." Danny flushed in embarrassment. "Apparently I'm the best she's tasted." Needless to say, that did anything but calm her down.

"Wait, _she_ thinks you _taste good_? As in your blood?" Her arms went back to being crossed and her face flattened into her trademark glare of indifference. "You sure that's all she meant?"

"Well, yeah. What else would that mean?"

"Oh, same clueless Danny." Was all Tucker said as Danny's parents looked on in confusion. "Never change, dude."

"Well, I'll try not to. Anyway guys, I gotta go. I promised Moka," Sam's expression hardened further, "that I'd catch up with her."

"Alright, Danny. Remember to call next week!" Came his parents simultaneously.

"Bye dude!" Tucker sounded. "Come and visit soon! It's getting weird not seeing you here. Even Dash is all mopey."

He then nudged Sam, urging her to talk. "Bye Danny. Be careful." Was all she said.

After all was said and done, Danny closed the laptop and gathered his things. Once he deemed himself ready, he left for the gate, the meeting spot he agreed on with Moka before she bit into his neck again. "I'm seriously beginning to think she just sees me as lunch." He said to himself, touching the spot she seemed to prefer inserting her teeth into. "I might have to talk to her about that." Passing other students, he began to hear both whispers and loud statements, each aimed towards both him and Moka.

"Did you hear what happened to Saizou?"

"Yeah, Moka and that Fenton kid kicked his ass."

"What kind of monsters are they to do that?"

"I heard he's some kind of spirit and Moka's a vampire."

Danny just tried to hide his face from fhe peering crowd. "Well, so much for hiding your identity. Way to go, Fenton." He mumbled to himself. Once he began to get near the gate, he heard a cry from the nearby woods. He stopped, hoping that it wasn't just paranoia that made him hear that noise. But it started again, and this time he heard it clearly. "H-Help me!"

Danny's hero complex kicked in, and he ran towards the noise. The cry got louder the further into the forest he went, letting him know he was on the right track. When he got to the source of the sound, he let a moment of hesitance take control. Before him was a girl with blue hair done in a ponytail on her hands and knees, obviously in pain. Her uniform left little to the imagination, causing Danny to wonder how it's even tolerated on school grounds. But that wasn't the only thing that made Danny freeze. What truly stood out other than her injured state was her giant chest, which Danny tried his absolute hardest to ignore. Once she saw that Danny had come to her aid, she began to speak.

"Oh, thank goodness." She leaned against him and clutched her chest as he helped her stand. "I've always been so fragile and my chest feels so tight. I didn't think anybody would come."

The very second she looked into his eyes and gave an adorable smile, Danny felt a familiar fog attempt to muck up his mind. He swore it felt like something that had happened before, but he just couldn't place it, and the more he looked into her eyes the more he felt the fog roll in.

"Thank you so much for helping me." She said, taking his mind off, well, his mind. "I've heard a lot about you, Danny Fenton. It's a pleasure to put a face to the name."

"H-How do you know my name?" He struggled to get even those words out. Whatever was happening, he needed it to stop fast. But when she giggled, he only felt his heart flutter and his head feel fuzzy.

"Everyone's been talking about you. Rumor has it you're some kind of spirit with hair whiter than snow." She bashed her eyelashes a few more times. "Do you think that you can show me? Please?"

Immediately, Danny knew why it felt so familiar. It was exactly what he felt when Ember forced him to love Sam. The fog immediately cleared upon his realization, freeing his mind and releasing him from her grasp. He let go of her form, dropping her onto the floor and shaking his head free of the cobwebs that blurred his thoughts.

"Whoa, okay, look." Her face warped from seductive to surprised in the span of two seconds. "I'm all for helping a person out. But whatever you just did was not alright. I'll take you to the nursery to get you the help you need, but _don't_ do that again."

Danny walked off, leaving the girl confused before she decided it best follow him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her walk behind him and broke the uncomfortable silence with a question. "Well, you know my name. What's yours?"

"Kurumu Kurono." She said, not looking into his eyes in hurt embarrassment. This boy just broke through her charm! She would definitely need to try harder next time. After all, he is the one that Moka is so attached to.

"Well Kurumu, any reason you tried to hypnotize me?"

Her body tensed, uncomfortable with the question. She quickly decided to lie, knowing the truth behind her hypnosis would ruin her plans. "I-I was afraid you wouldn't like me."

"Well that's a pretty bad reason to make someone your walking talking meat puppet. I hardly even know you. How could I have disliked you?"

Danny could feel her stare from the back of his skull. Any harder, and she would probably have burned a hole through the back of it. Thankfully, after a few more minutes of walking, they made it to the gate of the school.

"There, now, I think you can make it to the nurse on your own." Danny said matter of factly. "Especially after you just walked through the forest with me."

"Danny!" He heard Moka call from a bench. "Where were you? And who's this?"

"Oh, hi Moka! Sorry I'm late. This is-"

"Kurumu Kurono." The girl answered for him, stepping towards Moka with pride in her strides. "I'm his new lover."

"Wait, what?!" Danny shouted. But before he could continue with his confusion riddled anger, he made the mistake of looking right into her eyes as she turned around to address him. He tried his hardest to fight the feelings that were forced on him, but the world around her faded and the only things he could focus on were her eyes. The mental fog rolled in again, and this time in full force, making his eyelids flutter downwards as his heartbeat raced.

"Isn't that right, Danny?" She asked him flirtatiously, pressing her huge breasts into his chest.

He only stared, lovestruck. More cobwebs and fog, and words forced themselves out of his mouth. "Y-Yeah. We're totally lovers. Whatever you say."

Moka looked on in a combination of fear and sadness. "But I've never seen you two together before. Danny, how long have you known her?"

"We just met." He said, his voice filled with adoration.

"And he'd rather stay with me than a bloodsucker who sees him as nothing more than a free snack. Come on, why don't we just ditch her."

"That's not true! None of this is true!" He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, but the only thing he could do was dumbly nod in agreement. "She just treats me like a walking buffet." He said instead. "We're hardly even friends. Let's go."

Tears welled up in Moka's eyes. "But Danny, I-"

"But what?" His words came with venom that wasn't his own. "Every time we meet you wrap your mouth around my neck! I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Moka's eyes released the tears she'd been holding back. A waterfall poured down her face as she ran past the crowd, as far away from Danny and Kurumu as she could get.

The girl wrapped around Danny only gave a wide smile as she led him into the school building. Once she entered the nursing office with her victim in tow, she let out a victorious laugh. "I finally did it! I made that little parasite cry!" She thought to herself. "After a week of being ignored in favor of that little skank, I finally destroyed her moral! Now I'm free to make my own harem!" Her thoughts then turned to her hypnotized prey. He simply stood there, still dazed and confused, awaiting his next orders. She motioned for him to lie on the bed with her, which he obeyed.

Meanwhile, Moka sat in an empty classroom, sobbing. "Is that really how he sees me?" She asked herself out loud. "Is that really how I see him?"

"You idiot! Stop crying! You're embarrassing us both!" A voice she didn't recognize interrupted.

"W-Who's there?"

"Me! The other you!"

"Other me? You mean-"

"Yes! I'm using the rosary as a way to communicate with you. Now listen up, we don't have much time. That girl is a succubus who has Danny under her control by using her charm. She is forcing him to love her. The good news is it looked like he was fighting it. She had to use her full power to make him say those things."

Moka perked up at that, happy to know that what he said wasn't spoken in his own will.

"You have to hurry!" The voice called out again, snapping Moka out of her thoughts. "If she kisses him while he's under her control, he'll become her eternal love slave!"

Moka then wiped her tears in a hurry and ran out of the classroom to begin her search.

Back in the nursing office, Danny found himself on his back being straddled by Kurumu. In his head, he wasn't focused on the hot girl currently on top of him, but on what he told Moka. He knew he was being controlled, but the girl on him must have pulled all the stops this time around because it was extremely difficult to push himself through the mist within his mind. He finally felt a mental give, a soft spot in his mind controlled state, and pushed. When she leaned in for a kiss with closed eyes, she suddenly felt a chill pass through her before her lips touched the softness if a pillow.

She sat up in surprise, noticing her prey gone from the bed. She turned frantically, spotting him near the window with his hand against his head.

"Ugh, I hate mind control." From the slurring of his words, it was obvious he was still getting a hold of being back in the driver's seat. "And those things you made me say to Moka. Why? That was just cruel." When the girl refused to answer, he just turned around. "Look, I need to apologise to her. Bye."

Kurumu looked on in shock. She didn't hold anything back during the hypnosis, and yet he still broke free. Once she realized what his words meant, she let out a scream of anguish, beyond angry at her rejection. "I was willing to give everything to you, and you still choose her over me?! Is she that much beter than me?! No! I won't stand for this! I refuse to be embarrassed this way!"

Danny turned back around, just in time to see her back burst into a pair of wings along with a demonic tail that grew from her spine, and her nails elongated and became extraordinarily sharp. "If I can't take it with my body, I'll rip your heart from your corpse!"

"Why are all the hot ones crazy?!" Danny thought to himself thinking back to Paulina's obsession with his ghost half and Valerie's desire to unknowingly kill him as he stepped back and broke through the window. It was a long way down. Thankfully, mid fall, he willed the familiar ring of energy to form and change his body. Once gravity ignored him, he flew off with Kurumu in hot pursuit. He failed to notice Moka enter the room they were just in, peering through the now shattered window.

Turning back, he noticed Kurumu right on his literal tail. Granted, he was purposely flying slowly to try to talk her out of her murder quest, but he was not expecting her to keep up. "Can't we just talk about this?!"

"We are way past talking! You broke my heart!" Danny's eyebrows shot up. "I actually thought there was a chance that you were the one, and yet you choose a parasite over me!"

"The one? What does that mean?" Now he's getting somewhere. He sees Kurumu slowing down ever so slightly.

"My race is dying out!" She cried, causing Danny to slow down as well. "It's the duty of every succubus to find their "fated mate", the one worthy enough to father their offspring. Which is why I needed to create a harem, even if I had to hypnotize the whole school! Surely one of the men here has to be worthy enough to be my mate, even if I don't truly love them! But now it's all ruined! All because of that pink haired little-!"

At that moment, Moka appeared below them, calling out "Danny!" Once Kurumu caught sight of her, she let out a shout of "You! You did this!" before she dove straight for her. Danny acted quickly, flying faster than Kurumu and tackling Moka out of the way. However, his hand just so happened to remove something that felt familiar.

With a flash of energy, Inner Moka grasped the succubus's tail harshly, forcing Kurumu to let out a cry. The succubus was terrified; Moka truly was a vampire.

"Such a selfish, egotistical little tramp! Know your place!" The vampire cried as she pulled the tail and slammed the attached woman into the trees with a powerful kick. Intent on finishing the fight, Inner Moka dashed towards the downed succubus. "Maybe I should just rip off your wings and tail? That way you could never fly again!" Kurumu prepared for the pain that was certain to come.

But it never did. Instead, a large thud was heard and, looking up, she noticed the vampire's rapidly approaching hand had come into contact with a glowing green shield of energy. Looking to her side, she found the source to be the person she tried to kill moments ago.

"Danny?!" Inner Moka shouted at Danny. "Why are you stopping me?! She tried to kill you!"

"Yeah, I got that already!" Danny took a moment to gather his thoughts under his ectoplasmic shield. "But you don't have to do this!

Look, I get that what she did hurt you." Inner Moka's face refused to reveal any emotion, but he could tell he struck a cord. "And yeah, it would have sucked to be a zombie for the rest of my existence. But she did it all for a reason! Do you really think killing her is going to make things better?" He faltered under her glare. "Okay, don't answer that. Just let her explain. Please. Do you think you can listen and not try not to kill her for just a few minutes?"

After a few tense moments and a lack of response, Danny lowered the shield, blinking it out of existence. Inner Moka only stared, thinking about what Danny had said. Eventually she simply crossed her arms. "Go on." Were the only words she needed to say to get Kurumu to open her mouth.

After a quick rundown of the reasoning behind Kurumu's actions, Inner Moka spoke. "I see. I suppose in your situation and desperation, anybody would have done something similar. I can see where you came from." She turned her attention to Danny. "And out of respect, I'll obey. But let's get one thing clear. I only fought her because I didn't want my Outer self to suddenly be without her favorite source of blood. Nothing more." She then clasped the rosary back on, reverting to her outer self. Danny caught Moka before she could fall over, looking at Kurumu once more. "So, friends?"

The succubus simply nodded, too battered for a true response. Danny then walked both to the girl's dorm, transforming back to a human before he went to his own room and collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the days events.

The next morning, Danny and Moka walked to their homeroom, Moka latched unto his neck for her breakfast. That is, until a certain succubus practically skipped up towards Danny with a wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Hey, Kurumu. What's that?" Danny asked, pointing towards the container.

"Cookies! They're for you!" She replied, placing them in his hands.

"Oh, uh. Thanks. What's the occasion?" He popped one into his mouth.

"You are." She said, blushing somewhat uncharacteristically. "I have chosen my mate, and it's you! The way you protected me, and shielded me from harm. It was so brave and fearless and I haven't been able to stop thinking about! It can only be love!"

Both Moka and Danny looked on, stunned in their confusion until they both shouted, "Wait, what?!"

While both were at a loss for words, Danny seemed to be having trouble keeping himself in the visible spectrum.

Kurumu only giggled.


	5. chapter 5

**Hey dudes. Sorry for being kinda late with this, but like I said, I write mostly on impulse. I need to work on that. Other than that, I was just not emotionally in a good place. Apparently I'm a disappointment to my family for not wanting to go to college, and I'm constantly compared to my 50 year old cousin who's a bum that has never worked a day in his life. But whatever. I'm trying. I was also reading up on some Danny Phantom fics (I honestly can't get enough) and I was irritated by the amount of angsty stories. I don't mean any offense, it's just not my cup of tea since the genre doesn't make sense to me. Danny's parents have been proven to love him no matter what, and I see 99% of the stuff here either dissecting the poor kid, or killing everybody he knows straight out. I try to avoid those stories like the plague.** **Anyway, h** **ere's the fifth chapter. My phone's still a glitchy mess that constantly erases bits and pieces of my writings, so sorry if things get funky here and there. Enjoy. Or don't.** **I'm not your boss.**

Ch. 5

The next few days went by with hardly an issue. Yes, things occurred here and there, and work didn't just decide to stop simply because he was attacked. But the only thing that seemed to be constant in Danny's mind was the fact that not only was his life threatened twice since arriving at this school, but he gained the romantic interest of Kurumu, a literal succubus that attempted to kill him. And it didn't seem that she was letting up in her attempts to get him to fall for her anytime soon.

So when Danny found himself in his homeroom, away from Kurumu, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He's been smothered in the breasts of the succubus multiple times, and even though Moka saw his face of discomfort the first few instances, she still had a scowl on after she yanked him from her grasp. To be free of the situation between the two, no matter how temporary, was truly a godsend in his eyes.

"-and with that, I will now announce that we will be hosting clubs!" The cat-like teacher announced eagerly, breaking Danny from his thoughts. "Choosing to be a member of one of these clubs is mandatory, because not only will they provide a way to practice staying in your human forms in various environments, but they will also teach human behavior and activities."

A hand raised within the crowd of sitting students. "Ma'am? If that's the point of these clubs, which did you join?" A random student asked, pointing at the teachers tail.

Nekonome took a second to digest the question before lashing out at the student with her claws beared, hissing all the while. After she was done, the poor kid had little more than ruby lines for a face. The cat woman walked off, her adrenaline fading fast and returning to her normal self. She almost seemed lost for words as she did so, the distraction the student provided causing her to forget what was on the tip of her tongue. Moments later, her face lit up, the thought that evaded her ramming into her mind with the force of a lightning bolt. "And don't forget to check out the newspaper club that I will be the advisor of!" She all but shouted.

But none really heard her as they were already on their way out.

Poor Danny could only let out a groan after what felt like hours, as he and Moka wandered around, inspecting the various stands advertising said clubs. But so far, none had sparked the interest of either. "Is there no normal club in this entire school?" He asked in frustration, mostly to himself. Moka heard nonetheless.

"But we haven't seen all of them yet." The vampire replied. "There could be something amazing just waiting for us."

"Well, yeah. But really? What do you even do in a goblin club?" The paper he held in his hands, showing off a short list of topics for said club, was crumbled in his hands before being tossed in a bin. "I mean, I might not have ever actually in a club before, but I know that every one we've seen so far wouldn't help out in the human world." Danny waved his hands around, emphasizing the area around them. "Which, you know, was the whole point. Besides, most of these guys just seem like perverts." He mumbled that last part, noticing more than a few asking Moka for inappropriate photos. She, of course, seemed oblivious to them.

Moka looked up at Danny, her eyes scanning his face. But mostly his neck. "You have never been in a club? Were they not mandatory at your old school?"

He took a moment to look up, avoiding her eyes and rubbing his neck, knowing what her focus was truly on. "Not really. The only thing I've done like this was be the mascot, and I'd really rather not talk about that."

Before Moka could question further, they had their attention grabbed by a commotion near one of the clubs. A crowd of boys surrounded a group of girls who were clad in swimsuits, scrambling for their attention. So intrigued by the spectacle was Danny, that he almost jumped into the air and out of his skin when a nearby black haired, bikini wearing girl introduced herself from behind.

"Hey there. I'm Tamao Ichinose, president of the swim club. Would you consider joining?" She asked with a smile, holding a paper between the two of them. She blatantly sized Danny up, searching his form up and down, but the boy couldn't care less in his excitement, not that he noticed in the first place.

Danny agreed by taking the sheet of paper with a smile already plastered on his face, happy to end his tortuous search. "Finally, a normal club!" He said to himself with relief, following Tamao. "C'mon Moka!" But that vim evaporated when he noticed Moka in a mentally frozen state, following behind him like a zombie. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The vampire only stood before she let out a grumbled "Idiot." The word went unnoticed by the raven haired teen as they began to walk towards the school pool area, but the general emotion of passive anger was thick in the atmosphere. Danny might have been clueless, whatever that meant, but he could easily feel the tension now.

Behind the president of the swim club, Danny kept on thinking, trying to understand why Moka was suddenly so fussy. More than that, why she looked so scared. That was, until they made it to the edge of the school pool, boys eagerly changing into swimming gear to get to the girls in the pool faster while Tamao seemed to vanish into the crowd. From the corner if his eyes, Danny could see Moka practically trembling.

"Wait a sec," he said, his brain kicking in to high gear, suddenly remembering a few lectures from Sam. "Does this have to do with the whole holy water thing?"

"You know about that?" Moka asked, somewhat amused that he would choose now to mention it.

"Well, I know a little bit about vampires, but I didn't know how much was true. According to legend, you should be burnt to a crisp by now."

"Oh. It's just, I-I'm not very good with water in general." She explained, looking down in something reminiscent of embarrassment and shame. "It. Hurts, to say the least."

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Danny turned his body away from the pool and towards Moka, a serious look on his face. "If it really bothers you that much, we don't have to join."

Her emotions, which were boiling moments ago, suddenly went numb. There was something in the way he said those words. From his tone alone, it was as if Danny not only cared for her safety, but showed an interest in her, whether it was purely for her weakness or not.

"Danny, I -"

Moka was cut off when, from the pools edge, a scream of pain sounded from one of the boys. Both she and Danny had their attention drawn to that edge while said boy suddenly shriveled up, looking more like a raisin than a human disguised monster. As if a silent alarm went off, every female within the pool area began to take on fish like traits, gills, fins, and teeth appearing on each of them. Each of the other males unlucky enough to escape were herded like cattle, surrounded by the fish women and drained one by one.

"Never a dull moment, is it?" He asked to nobody in particular. Secretly, he was happy that something exciting actually happened today. He lifted both arms into the air. "I'm Going Gho-OH!"

A finned arm reached out from the pools edge, grabbing Danny's ankle before dragging him underwater. He tried to go intangible, but the strength behind the grip was surprisingly strong, breaking his concentration. With a well placed kick to the face, he loosened his attackers grip on his body, floating back up to the surface. It didn't seem that the kick was enough to get the message across, as mere seconds later, Tamao emerged from the deep beside him. Around them, Danny saw students having their life sucked from their bodies.

"Please don't think too badly of us. We're mermaids, and it's our nature to lead men to their doom as we feed on their life force." She explained to Danny, her grip tightening once more on his shoulders.

"I don't remember that part being in The Little Mermaid. Must of missed it." Was his "witty" response, though he went completely ignored by Tamao.

"It's such a shame that most of our food is gone. But you'll more than make up for it with the rest of the others." She said to him, her features becoming more beastly with each word. "Especially since you smell just like a human."

Just as her mouth opened wide to reveal rows of sharp teeth, he let loose a pair of ghost rays from both of his eyes and into her waiting jaw. "Why can't I go one week without someone trying to kill me?" He asked as she skid across the water. He then willed the flash of energy to appear in his chest, the twin rings of light burning across his body as bubbles formed in the water. Once gravity chose to ignore him, he took off into the air above the pool. But his change of form didn't go unnoticed by the mermaids still in the water. Most attempted to jump from the pool and at him, though he easily outmaneuvered them while letting loose more powerful ecto blasts at the more persistent ones. Once the attackers were out for the count, he scanned the area, finding each swimmer not a mermaid.

Acting quickly, he invisibly picked each raisin looking student out of the water, much to the confusion and dismay of the predators, and into what he hoped was a safe place; a simple lounge area far from the pool and in the shade. "Okay, that's all of them. Now to deal with the last of the talking tuna."

Once he landed near the edge of the pool, he lit his hands with green energy, the bolts cackling between his fingertips. "Alright you shrimp for brains!" He shouted, getting the attention of the remaining now raging mermaids. "Who's ready for some chowder?!"

When they all began to dash to his edge of the pool, he place his hands into the water, whispering "Please work" while doing so. Large bolts of ectoplasmic electricity jumped into the mass of liquid, and consequentially into the charging mermaids. When what seemed to be the last fish woman zapped into unconscious, Danny reverted back to human form.

"Whoa, talk about a shocking revelation. I hardly get to do that. I'm usually the one getting hit by it instead." He said, looking down at his hands. Contemplating his own powers and his joy at getting to use one of his rarest, he didn't get to see Moka run up to him and wrap him in a hug. His grin only grew when she did so, happy she was safe.

Pulling away from her, he asked, "You didn't get wet did you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. But what about you? What did you just do?"

"Oh, that? It was my Ghost Stinger." He beamed, lighting up his fingertips with weak ectoplasmic electricity. "I have no idea how it works, but it pretty much makes me a walking taser."

"Wow. That's amazing." Her eyes began to shine in what appeared to be adoration, though Danny didn't seem to notice that emotion. Instead, he only saw Moka staring at his face, making him just a tad bit uncomfortable.

"What, is there something on my face?"

Moka let out a giggle. "No, it's just. Well. It's kind of awesome, what you just did."

"It's nothing really. I'm just surprised I can still do it." Blood rushed to his cheeks.

Moka didn't relax her face a single bit, still projecting her admiring smile at the raven haired boy for what he'd done. He had not only saved the lives of numerous students, but defeated an entire squadron of Mermaids! She leaned closer.

"Thank you, Dann-" She yelped in surprise when Tamao, who somehow resisted the massive shock from Dannys stinger and had reverted to her human disguise, suddenly dropped from above on Danny's body from behind. The blow seemed to knock him unconscious as blood began to seep from the side of his head.

"Oh Moka. If you truly were a vampire, then you're an idiot for coming here. And this bit of trouble cost me my whole team. But I suppose, in a way, I should thank him." She kicked Danny's form from beneath her and off to the side. "He smells so much like a human, and now get to have him all to myself. But then, there's the matter of you. Water is a vampire's greatest weakness, so I've heard. What say we test that out?" Moka stared in terror at the mermaid approaching her, her legs leading her backwards away from the threat. Every few seconds, her eyes would turn to Danny, seeing the wound in his skull beginning to fade.

Tamao lunged at the vampire, getting a grip on both her shoulders before tossing her like an empty sack into the pool water. The scene lit up a second time, lightning bursting from the girls form as she howled in pain. Tamao grinned before she heard a pained, forced voice from behind. "What did you do?!" It shouted. Shoving her aside and onto the floor, Danny used what was left of his willpower and jumped into the water with his vision still fuzzy. The wound inflicted on him wasn't too major, and he'd definitely live, but that didn't change the fact that it felt like he might have a concussion coupled with an explosion for a brain.

"Please be okay, please be okay." He repeated in his muddled mind like a mantra. Above him, he could feel the mermaid swimming faster and faster towards him, the motions underwater able to be felt despite their distance. When in his vision came a familiar outline, he reached his arm out and grabbed the first thing he touched, and pulled hard as he could, mentally tugging at the cold spot in his chest.

The water around them bubbled, swelling with power until it poured upwards in an explosion of liquid. When the mist and rain faded, both Danny and Moka were seen in their alternate forms, their white hair dried with intangibility. With the laws of physics blatantly ignoring his weightless, metaphysical form, Danny stood on the water with Inner Moka in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his neon eyes filled with worry.

Inner Moka seemed to stop, mind drawing blank for a split second before she responded with a huff, poking a finger into his chest. "I'm perfectly fine, especially with your little trick. I am no child and I can take care of myself."

"Alright, geez, I was just asking."

Danny was about to hover over to the waters edge, when a hiss was heard from the pool once more. Finding its source to be Tamao rushing towards the two, Moka lept from Danny's arms, knocking him back into the water. With a shout of "You pathetic minnow! Know your place!" she landed a solid kick against Tamao's face just as she jumped from the waters surface, sending her flying onto dry land.

"In the water, you may be formidable." Moka walked with confidence towards the struggling mermaid. "But here, on land, you're at no advantage." She gripped Tamao's hair, who was barely fighting to stay conscious, and prepared to punch her teeth in. Until Danny tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned quickly, she saw the boy with his arms crossed and furrowed brows.

"Really? I thought we went over the whole not killing thing."

Inner Moka stared back, her own eyes narrowing before she let out a mangled muffling, though Danny heard something that sounded an awful lot like "I wasn't going to kill her" behind gritted teeth. She then dropped said girl, who finally let the darkness surrounding her vision take her.

"Great! See? We're making progress!" Danny announced proudly, puffing his chest slightly. That only got him another glare. "Right, okay, I'll stop talking."

To his surprise, Inner Moka actually let out a chuckle. The confusion must of been written on his face since she seemed to acknowledge it. "You continue to interest me, Fenton. And you showing your care for my Outer self has proven my choice of leaving her to your hands to be an excellent one, though I must admit I have had my doubts." Danny was about to butt in with a pout until she cut him off. "She seems to be quite smitten with you. And I think I'm beginning to see why."

"Wait, what was that?"

But she didn't answer, only putting the rosary back on. Danny had no idea where she got it from, but he wasn't about to ask about that, her previous words still ringing in his head. Luckily, he didn't need to catch Moka this time around, though she still looked dizzy.

Not long afterwards, people began to gather the unconscious students, medical professionals and nurses if Danny had to guess from the way they examined the injured. After being questioned about what happened by numerous people, Danny and Moka found themselves sitting in a bench not to far from the scene.

"Oh great. We still haven't joined a club. Now what?" Danny mumbled, his chin in his hands.

"Why don't you join the newspaper club?" A familiar voice sounded from behind Danny, startling him in a similar manner for the second time that day. Moka was startled, but didn't fall to the floor like her companion.

"Where'd you even come from?!" He shouted to his cat-like teacher as he lifted himself off the ground. She gave a playful grin as a response.

"Oh, I heard some commotion about mermaids and vampires. I thought I'd see for myself, and guess what?" Her eyes flick to the both of them. "The action's all done and everyone's knocked out cold. Oh well. I did hear your little problem with the clubs though. So would you like to join? I'll be advising." The last bit was emphasized like some sort of advertisement.

Danny only sighed softly. "Sure, why not? I don't really have much of a choice now, anyway. Moka?"

The girl just nodded, wiped from the day's excitement.


	6. chapter 6

**Does anyone even read these little notes?**

 **FIVE INTERNET POINTS TO WHOEVER DOES!**

 **Anyway, sorry** **for being * _extremely* late_ again. It was really busy for me this past month and it doesn't help that I'm terrible at keeping track of time. I've also been contemplating starting another fic, but I dunno if that's the best move right now since I'm nowhere near done with this one. ****I** **hope this chapter's good enough to make up for me not updating faster, but sorry if it** **isn't**. **I had TONS of difficulty writing it since I** **really wanted to add Dani somehow (Because Butch Hartman gave her one episode then dropped her), but I had no idea how to do that. So, here goes my attempt at foreshadowing.** **I also might have jacked up the timeline, but I kinda wanted to make things a little different than normal. Sorry if that irritates you, but hey, fanfiction isn't supposed to be canon. That's the whole point of fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, here's the next one. Reviews are appreciated, even if I have a minor panic attack whenever I read one.**

Ch. 6

"You think you can replace my prized prey, girl?" A threatening voice boomed from the sky.

"Never said I was replacing him. I'm just, y'know, filling in for a while." The girl responded with a cocky grin. Though her words came with confidence, her form made her exhaustion obvious, her unnecessary breathing accelerating the more she pushed herself, dodging fists and launching some of her own. The fight had been going on for over an hour since Skulker showed up, demanding to know where the "ghost child" was while shooting everything in sight. For a response, he got a face full of Dani's ghost ray.

Without warning, a volley of ectoplasmic rockets launched from everywhere on Skulker's suit and towards Dani, who tried putting up an ecto shield last second. But she wasn't fast enough. Her eyes widened before the bombs detonated on impact, dropping her from the sky with a short shriek. She landed with a thud, white rings flickering into existence as she fought against them, forcing herself to stay in ghost form with a mental push as she tried to stand. The mechanized figure landed on her prone and battered body, his boot nearly crushing her chest as he was grinning like mad. With a flick of his hand, he revealed a glowing green blade from his wrist. "You can never take the boy's place. You're just an experiment, a mockery of a true challenge. And a failed one at that."

If it was even possible, Dani swore she saw that metal face's manic smile grow larger. "But I guess I can make do, especially since your creator went soft and fired me."

Dani's eyes, though narrowed in an attempt to be intimidating, portrayed her fear with tears beginning to form. Pink rays suddenly blasted into the being's metal form before he could bring the blade to her face, knocking him back into the nearby trees. Whirring was heard and nearby grass was blown back as a red suited woman atop a hoverboard carrying an oversized cannon lowered herself to the downed white haired ghost. Seeing the familiar figure to be a friend, Danielle allowed the rings to wash over her, reverting her to her human form.

The armored teen cried in panic at what she saw.

"Dani! Can you stand? Are you okay?"

"Ugh, yeah Mother Goose. I'm just a little roughed up, but I'm tougher than I look." She patted herself down, getting dirt off her hoodie as she stood. "No need to be a worry wort, Val."

Valerie just rolled her eyes. "That's what you think, but someone's gotta watch over you. Just cause you're half ghost doesn't mean you can't die."

Danielle's eyebrow rose.

"Whatever, you know what I meant. You just can't push yourself like that Dani." Valerie could see Dani's face lowering with each word, her grin fading completely by the end of her sentence.

Valerie scowled at herself, then softened her expression and put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Look, it's not that I'm dissapointed or something. You put up a good fight. I just don't want you becoming a pile of goo again." She gave Danielle a reassuring smile. Or, at least what she hoped was one with her helmet's visor blurring most of her face.

That impish grin returned. "Like that's gonna happen." Danielle punched Valerie's shoulder playfully. "I'm okay now. That Ecto-whatever fixed me up, so you don't have to worry about-" Her eyes shot wide open. "Duck!"

Valerie didn't get to respond with anything other than a "What?" and a yelp as she was pushed down, a green ray flying just above her face as she saw it hitting against her would-be attacker, a metallic thud sounding as the snot in armor was knocked out cold. She looked towards Danielle to thank her, but what she saw only replaced her gratitude with fear. The girl's arm was covered in a layer of frost. It was not very thick, but it was more than enough to be easily noticable.

Danielle looked at her limb with stunned confusion before a sudden jab of pain shot through her and caused her to fall to her knees, shivering like crazy. Snowflakes formed around hair her as blue mist rapidly escaped her mouth. "Danny. W-We. I need... Danny."

Questions blared within Valerie's mind. Which Danny? Phantom had gone on "vacation", as he put it, and left Danielle and Valerie in charge of defending the town. She couldn't mean Fenton, could she? What does he have to do with this? Did he know what was wrong with her? And by extension, was he connected to Danny Phantom? But a sense of urgency over took Valerie and, instead of asking such things like she wanted to, she nodded stiffly with determination in her brow. She activated her board, taking the downed half ghost on her shoulder as she took off towards FentonWorks. She knew Danny was in Japan, somewhere, but where exactly was completely lost to her. But if anybody had the answer to all her questions, it was his parents.

Meanwhile, at Yokai Academy, the young resident half ghost couldn't help but keep getting the feeling someone or something was talking about him. But, then again, he's been getting that feeling ever since he arrived at this school, and having that proven with all the rumors about him didn't help. So, ignoring the odd sensation, he returned to the matter at hand; some drool inducing lesson about the history of monsters or some such thing. Yeah, the first few days of learning the subject were interesting, but after a while it just lost it's luster.

Thankfully, the lesson was over faster than he thought and with it out of the way, the first day of him being an official member of the newspaper club began.

"Oh, I'm so glad you three decided to join!"

"Three?" Danny thought, momentarily forgetting one not-so-small detail. "Oh yeah, Kurumu." He looked back towards her and saw blue hair turned towards pink, their respective eyes glaring at the other for a few moments before turning their attention back to Nekonome when they noticed Danny looking.

"I'll happily go with whatever choice my mate makes!" Kurumu practically shouted, clutching and pulling Danny's arm and head close to (more like in between) her chest. The half ghost's face grew red in color.

Moka grasped the opposite arm with a small scowl/pout, tugging lightly. "He hardly even knows you." She mumbled quietly, pulling Danny's head from the succubus' chest. Unknowingly, she pulled his arm closer to her own. Danny's face now was red enough to almost rival the color of a ripe tomato.

Before either girl could rip him apart, he phased through their grasps, freeing his hands and leaving both girls with a look of disappointment. "I-I don't think we really had much of a choice. Uh, no offense." He said to the teacher, trying to distract himself from his steaming face.

The feline teacher didn't really have time to respond to that when the girls beside him cut her off. "Are we the only ones in the club?" "Where are all the other members?"

Nekonome's face slightly grew dim, but her smile made it unnoticeable. "Unfortunately," she replied, "you three are the only members other than the club president."

Danny's brows lowered just a bit. "Wait, I thought you said _you_ were the President."

"It sounds more like you misunderstood me." Her smile grew somewhat teasingly. "I only said I was advising."

"So who _is_ the-" Danny was immediately cut off by an unfamiliar voice that came from the doorway.

"Newspaper Club President Ginei Morioka, pleasure to meet you." The figure announced, pulling flowers of all things from seemingly nowhere and handing them to the two girls. "Especially you two. You beauties can call me Gin."

Danny could only roll his eyes so hard they felt as if they would tear themselves from their sockets. "Oh great, another flirt-aholic." He thought, thinking back to Tucker's less than gracefull, though hilarious, attempts at romance. But Tucker would be hard pressed to find any kind of competition with "Gin". For one, he actually dressed well. But Danny couldn't help but draw comparisons to Vlad. Maybe it was the way he flirted? Maybe not. But something about this guy seemed off, like he was hiding something predatory about himself, waiting to pounce on his prey as soon as he had the chance.

Kurumu and Moka didn't seem to sense it though. The succubus took the complement with ease, as used to such attention as she desired it, even if it made her a little uncomfortable. Moka on the other hand couldn't help but feel flustered, her face growing red. Danny felt a twitch of _some_ emotion when he noticed her reaction, though he couldn't place what it was or why he felt it.

"Since your President has made his arrival, I'll leave you to it. Good luck!" Nekonome cried out, leaving the classroom.

Almost as soon as she left, Gin's tone went from flirtatious to serious nigh instantly. At least mostly serious since he was still eying the girls with an air of carelessness. "Alright, first order of business: It looks like we got ourselves a peeping Tom. Now, since the Newspaper is the front line for news, we're gonna catch the perv and reveal who they are.

Now, I know what you're thinking; ""How are we gonna do that?"" Well, I'll tell you how. We're gonna put up posters that encourage the student body to come and give any evidence they can that might reveal who this guy is. Now, let's go!"

And with that, the newly formed newspaper club began creating and putting up posters along the school halls. But it was mostly Danny and the girls doing as they were told, their President holding back as he was telling them what to do. Danny soon noticed, however, that Gin's instructions were more focused on the girls instead. The President took an awkward position behind the two girls with Danny behind him, facing the opposite direction.

"Higher." He squatted lower. "A little bit higher." He pulled out a camera. "Riiight the-"

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing!?" Danny shouted as soon as he noticed Gin.

That got the attention of both girls. Unfortunately, the camera in Gin's hands seemingly vanished from existence.

"What happened?" Moka asked. "Did we do something wrong?"

Danny opened his mouth to try and reveal Gin to be nothing but a pervert trying to take panty shots, but instead, said pervert beat him to the punch. "Oh, nothing really." The President said nonchalantly. "Danny here was just looking at your underwear."

The half ghost's brain fizzled for a second. "W-What?!" He managed to stammer out. "N-No way! I'd never do tha-" But he never finished. Both girls decided to slap him simultaneously. Hard. After leaving him stunned from their righteous fury, both walked off further into the hall, distancing themselves from the teen.

"Wow man. I didn't think you were that stupid!" Gin said between chuckles from behind Danny. Danny could _feel_ his eyes change to neon green with the amount of anger he held, his teeth gritting all the while. He wanted to do something, _anything_ , but not only was it against the rules to use his ghost form, but it was definitely a bad idea to do something against the Club President in public. Undisturbed by Danny's eyes, Gin stood there with a snide grin. And so well into the day, until the sun began to set, they continued until they ran out of fliers.

Feeling his rage dissipate into exhaustion, he gathered his things and left. "Can my life get any worse?" He asked himself on his way back to his dorm room. In his frustration, he just barely managed to get sight of Moka on her way to her own room. Deciding to get his mind off of Gin and try to undo what the snob created, he called out to her.

"Hey Moka, wait up! I need to talk to you!"

Seeing Danny quickly walking up to her, her face instantly flashed a bright scarlet. She turned her heels and ran the opposite direction. "I-I don't like pervy guys!" She cried out all the while.

"Ugh, perfect. Apparently it can." He muttered. "When I get my hands on that jerk, I swear I'm gonna... Gonna-" Danny couldn't even finish his sentence before he broke into a yawn. Then he felt a rush wind.

"You'll what, take a nap on me?"

Danny twisted his head around quickly, and saw the source of the voice, Gin, standing right behind him as if he was always there.

"You!"

"Sup?"

"Don't you 'Sup' me! What's the big idea?! Why would you _do that_ to me?! I barely even know you!"

Danny was livid. He wanted so badly to blast this guy in the face for ruining his friendship with the only friends he had in the entire school. But he held himself back yet again. If two years of ghost hunting taught him anything, it was that acting purely on emotion usually just made situations worse.

"Cause it was hilarious." The older student held his hands in his pockets, his posture practically _oozing_ carelessness. "C'mon, it was just a harmless prank. Besides, you should've seen the look on your face. It was priceless."

That was just about what Danny was expecting. Well, not really. If anything, he thought it would've been some deep plot to ruin his life or something. But maybe that was just paranoia speaking from Vlad's craziness before his "clean slate" act.

Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Uh huh, sure. A harmless prank. Trust me _dude_ , I know a thing or two about pranks, and that was definitely not a prank. Now either you apologise and explain to my friends what you were doing," his irises flashed radioactive green, "or I make you."

Despite his outward appearance, Gin couldn't help but grow nervous, feeling a prickling against his skin as the air seemed to grow colder. He knew Danny was stronger than he looked and, should the rumors about him be believed, could be a threat worthy of himself. But he didn't let any of that show, except for a small falter in his relaxed smirk.

Gin raised his hands in surrender. "Wow dude, chill out. I was just gonna do that."

Danny's menacing glare dissipated quickly. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, man. Tomorrow, I swear, I'll explain to the girls that it was just a joke and apologise. Besides, it kinda was a little messed up of me." Gin's smirk returned. "And to sweeten the deal, I'll even show you a few leads we got on the peeping Tom, but only if you come with me. Tonight."

The half ghost's contorted somewhat at that. "What leads? We just put up the fliers, how do we already have leads?"

That irritating smile grew ever more, much to Danny's suspicion and annoyance. "I got my ways. They're mainly just some early reports that could've been groundbreaking _if_ I had a partner at the time. So, you comin'?" Gin asked as he turned to walk away.

Danny made a split second decision. What more could be done if he just followed the guy? It's not like he'd outright kill him. Right? But what if he didn't follow him? Would Gin still keep up his promise? Seeing some to lose but much more to gain, and legitimately curious about Gin's "leads", he trailed behind the older teen. Gin's gaze, Danny noticed, was almost always turned towards the moon, and he could swear he heard him mutter something about beauty under his breath unil they both made their way unto a small building.

"Right, so," Gin began without taking a glance at Danny, "One of the very first leads about the peeping Tom involved the possibility of his hidout being right there." He said, pointing behind the building. Gin rolled out a barrel and turned to Danny. "Now, you just gotta look inside while balancing on this thing to see if it's true."

"Right. And why don't you do it?" Danny asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice, trying to make his distrust evident. Gin didn't seem to care.

"Well I can't balance on a barrel _and_ hold a camera, now can I? Dude, just do it and tell me what you see."

Danny only rolled his eyes before climbing unto the barrel, careful not to lose his balance. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Female students in various stages of undress stood before him before shrieking at the top of their lungs, shouting variations of "It's the peeping Tom!" or "Get him!". Danny could feel the blood draining from his face while also having it turn crimson from the sight in front of him, noticing without wanting to that some of them were even completely nude. And then he heard a click and saw a bright flash. As soon as he managed to get a hold of himself, he turned to Gin who had his camera in hand.

"Y-Y-You set me up!"

"What'ya mean? I just caught the peeping Tom."

As soon as those words left his lips, Gin took off running, faster than Danny thought he'd be able to. He would've went after him if various objects didn't collide with his head, knocking him onto the floor. Seeing no way to talk himself out of a beating, he phased through the ground and out a distance away. As soon as he got into his room, he collapsed, too tired from Gin's scheme to even stand. But he did think of what to do. Oh, did he.

The next few days didn't fare too well for the youngest Fenton. Every girl he saw sent him a deadly glare with newspaper in hand, and Moka made an active effort to avoid him. He'd even tried talking to the guy just to see if he could be talked down. He could still hear Ginei's words taunting him.

"Face it Fenton," he had said, "now that you're the one taking the heat, Moka's all mine. It's over for you."

Danny felt pressure in his jaw at remembering that annoying smile.

"But don't worry. I'm sure that in a month or two, it'll all blow over and people will forgive you."

But Danny broke out of his flashback when Kurumu had spoken up upon noticing him enter the computer room.

"You can't be the peeping Tom, right Danny?"

"Ugh, no way!" He almost shouted. He continued, lowering his voice. "That fruitloop framed me so he could get closer to Moka! But nobody believes anything I say and-!"

"I believe you."

That made him cut his rant off short. "Wait. Really? I don't even have any evidence, how do you belive me already?"

"Of course I do! There's no way my Mate of Fate is a lying pervert! Besides, something just seems off about Gin and his article, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

This time, Danny grew a grin of his own. "I've got an idea on how to do that, and get some well deserved payback. You wouldn't happen to know where his room is, would you?"

Later that night, on the roof of the school building, Moka stood with Gin, the full moon above them. While the vampire's face spoke of internal conflict, Gin's barely contained his excitement. "I can't believe Danny's the peeping Tom."

"Pictures don't lie, Moka. It's all over the front page."

A gust of wind blew over the both of them.

"Pictures don't, but you do!"

They turned to see Kurumu, wings unfurled, pointing an accusatory finger at the Newspaper Club President.

"I knew there was something fishy about you and your article from the moment I read it, but now I know the truth!"

Gin wasn't exactly nervous. No, he was anything but. He had nearly the entirety of the student body on his side since everyone bought his story. But this was Kurumu, friend/rival of Moka, somebody who would go to great lengths to defend her "Mate of Fate".

"The first thing that I found strange was your distance in your so called evidence. If Danny truly was the peeping Tom, how would he be so careless as to not notice you so close to him? In fact, how would _you_ get so close in the first place if there was no evidence to pinpoint his location? He has the ability to become invisible, and if he really didn't want to be caught, he wouldn't have been."

Even though his face was calm, Gin could feel a cold sweat develop.

"Secondly, after a little digging, I discovered that the earliest reports depict the peeping Tom being active since last semester! _Before_ Danny was even enrolled!"

Now he was nervous.

"That doesn't prove anything! He's a ghost! He could go anywhere he wants!"

But he knew he had lost when he heard Danny's voice. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to talk about a person when they're right in front of you?" The Ghost Boy asked sarcastically, slipping into view besides Moka in his human form with a camera in hand. Gin's camera.

"Wha-When-How did you-"

"Don't bother asking. You answered that yourself. Besides," He continued, "for the President of the Newspaper Club, you picked a bad place to hide your stuff."

Danny turned the camera on and showed the contents to Moka. "There's some pretty racy stuff on here." He scrolled through the images quickly. "Things that _really_ don't belong on the Club President's camera."

Moka stood flabbergasted at what she saw. Borderline nude photos of female classmates flashed before her, and some were even completely naked. But what really made her jaw drop was the most recent photo. The one of Danny standing on a barrel. The one that ignited the powderkeg.

The vampire's eyes lit up in fury, making Gin step back. "You _framed_ him!" She shouted.

Seeing no way to talk out of this, Gin let out a roar of frustration, enraged at being discovered so close to his end goal. "Argh, fine! I was so close to having you out of the picture, but now I guess I'll just have to take her by force!"

He then released a feral howl, his form become bestial in appearance. His face elongated and fur sprouted from his skin. Kurumu let out a gasp as she realized what he was.

"A werewolf." She nearly whispered. Danny heard her nonetheless. "It's said their speed can rival a vampire's strength."

"And under the full moon, I am unstoppable!" Ginei shouted as his transformation concluded. "You might as well give up now!"

Before Danny could say a word, before he could even blink, Moka wrapped her hand around his own and placed it on her rosary. Forcing his fingers to intertwine with the silver edges, she yanked it off and transformed herself into her Inner personality.

Immediately after she concluded her mental and physical shift, she dashed towards the werewolf with an extended leg and the start of her signature battle cry. But he was simply too fast. Instead of hitting her target, Gin grasped her leg after a faster than natural dodge, and threw her backwards.

"Oh Moka, your true form is even more beautiful!" He all but swooned. "You will be mine!"

"Filthy dog!" Inner Moka muttered behind gritted teeth. "You will not touch me!" She repeated her action, only to be caught again. This time, by the throat.

Ginei's muzzle somehow burst into a grin despite it's animalistic bent as he pulled her closer, the vampire's face twisting in a combination of disgust, surprise, and fear. But when he opened his mouth to speak, he was nearly blinded by a bright white flash.

"Hey Fido!" A fist encased in green flame smashed against Ginei's skull. "She said hands off!"

The werewolf was knocked back far, releasing Inner Moka from his grasp. As he struggled to get back up from the impactful strike, Danny turned and flew to Moka.

"You alright?" He asked, his eyes wide at the marks left by Gin's claws.

"I'm fine! I did not need you getting in the way of me teaching him his place!" She cried out in response with an angry scowl. But Danny was barely phased. Sam pulled that card on him one too many times.

"Yeah, sure you didn't. As much as I'd like to see you beat the tar out of this guy, this is more my fight than yours."

Without giving her time to respond, Danny flew at high speeds towards the werewolf, a shockwave rippling through the air. He might have been capable of flying almost impossibly fast, and his reflexes in ghost form might have been enhanced to supernatural levels, but under the full moon, Gin was at his peak. As soon as his ears twitched at the sound of tearing air, Gin rolled to the side and clawed at the ghost boy.

But what happened made his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

Instead of rendering flesh and ripping the boy to pieces, Danny's body seemed to separate like a leaf through water before re-fusing like nothing ever happened. So he kept slashing, using his enhanced speed to keep at it until he was panting.

"What's the matter, Furball?" Danny asked with a condescending tone. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Danny then became translucent, his form somehow becoming see through while retaining it's color as he slipped into intangibility, and he dove into Gin's form. Gin began to panic, patting his body as if to search for the intruding ghost boy. But that soon stopped when his eyes flashed neon green.

And he brought a clawed fist to his own face.

And another.

And another.

Over and over, Danny forced the lycanthrope to injure himself while he maintained control. "Why're you hitting yourself?" He asked with Gin's voice, somewhat disturbing the girls, after every impact. The smacks against his fur covered skin grew louder the longer he went on with his self inflicted torture, the moonlight increasing Danny/Gin's speed.

Until Danny forced his host to uppercut his own body.

"Nighty night, Flea Bag!"

Gin's form flopped unto the rooftop with a resounding thud as Danny hovered out of him, leaving the werewolf's unconscious body on the rooftop. Staring at his handiwork, Danny felt a sense of pride and confidence, glad to have finally gotten his personal brand of justice. Kurumu's voice cut off his inner monologue before it even started, however.

"That was awesome! I knew my Mate of Fate could beat that scum!" She shouted between claps. "But what did you do to him? Was that possession?"

Danny's face twisted. "I prefer the term Overshadowing. Possession sounds too creepy, even for me. And I'm a ghost!"

"Nonetheless, it was interesting." Inner Moka said behind a barely noticeable chuckle. "And, thank you. I suppose." Her cheeks grew the tiniest bit red when she suddenly went in for a brief hug, but before anybody could comment on it, she simply disconnected from the ghost and clasped the rosary back on.

The next day, a new article was published clearing Danny's name and revealing the true criminal to be Gin. Much to his dismay, not much was done in terms of punishment. Moka didn't seem all too pleased with the outcome either.

"I can't believe the school didn't do anything about him!" She shouted. "He should be locked up for what he's done! How can you be so calm about this?!"

Danny gave a shrug. "Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty mad about that too. But, somehow, I think he'll get what's coming to him."

Moka turned her head to respond, but as soon as she opened her mouth to do so, a heavily injured and bandaged Gin ran across her. Behind him was a trail of beyond angry female students, each one relentlessly chasing attempting to strike him down. A few even succeeded in getting a couple hits in.

"See?"


End file.
